


a thousand times yes

by excorde (constant)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, minor Bobby, rest of ikon mentioned, set during ikon-on ep 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/excorde
Summary: Why is Junhoe’s team on their way to do the shopping when half of them would much rather stay on the site or do anything else?Simple:“ Because Donghyuk says he wants to .”Also:Junhoe can’t really say no to him.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Kudos: 18





	a thousand times yes

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by ikon-on kony camping ep. 2 and the story basically revolves around that moment. i suggest watching it (if u havent yet!!) before diving into this dumb mess >.<

Junhoe would much rather pitch a tent and mock Yunhyeong's neverending bluffs than sit in this awkward car silence. 

Beside him, Donghyuk is still going through their shopping list, meticulously explaining the need for each item even though, _obviously_ , it’s not at all necessary. (" _For breakfast, we’ll have eggs, otherwise, Bobby will riot, and we must get banana milk for Chanwoo."_ )

Junhoe couldn't help but feel bad for the guy's efforts for more video content when it's obvious that it would all be edited out. Five years in this industry has taught him that too much blabber doesn’t provide much for the final cut. For some reason, editors just _hate_ that. 

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Donghyuk tilts his head in his direction, and Junhoe snaps out of his thoughts just in time to respond to the question.

"For me, I only need ramyun and meat." There's a brief eye contact between them before Junhoe flicks his gaze out the window again. 

Donghyuk proceeds with his fanservice commentary - something about what's best during a camping trip (Junhoe's not really paying attention) - while Junhoe deals with the big dumb blaze in his chest. The one which only ever resurfaces whenever he's alone with Donghyuk. 

Why is Junhoe’s team on their way to do the shopping when half of them would much rather stay on the site or do anything else? 

Simple: 

“ _Because Donghyuk says he wants to_.” 

Also: 

Junhoe can’t really say no to him. 

  
  


When Donghyuk had requested for him to stay behind to tackle a few more rounds of the choreography, Junhoe couldn't say no. Despite the long tiring day of practice, despite the aching muscles and the throbbing headache from Hanbin's strict gazes, despite the fact that they'll be left alone in the practice room, Junhoe couldn't say no. 

He couldn't figure it out then, why refusing Donghyuk's requests seemed to be such a hard thing to do. Back when the only thing that had been in all of their minds was to debut together. 

  
  


When Donghyuk had offered to treat him to a snack if he went with him to the convenience store, Junhoe couldn't say no. Despite the ungodly hour, despite the close to freezing weather, despite the early filming schedule the very next day for _Apology MV_ , Junhoe couldn't say no. 

It's _ramyun._ There's no way Junhoe would say no to ramyun _._

  
  


When Donghyuk had asked if he could switch hotel rooms during a concert in Japan, Junhoe couldn't say no. Well, okay - _he almost did_. Anyone would want a pretty night view by their hotel room window. It was the perfect scenery to get him into the mood of poem writing - Junhoe had already pictured himself propped on the desk with a glass of whiskey, his pen, and notebook lain ready. 

It was this image that had made him turn Jinhwan down when he had asked first before Donghyuk did. But when it was his turn, Junhoe realized, with a trickle of shock and weakness, that after a few years, he still couldn’t figure out how Donghyuk makes him easily give in. 

  
  


When Donghyuk had volunteered to choose the poetry books they were going to give to the rest of the members during their guesting in that one show, Junhoe couldn't say no. Despite wanting to take the gifts seriously, despite wanting to step in and choose for each member for himself as well. 

Junhoe thought, as Donghyuk threw his head back laughing at the other members' reactions to the books, that stepping back and letting him have fun had been all worth it. 

  
  


Over the years, Junhoe had learned to tone down his submissions on Donghyuk's requests. 

For instance, upon arriving at the mart, they argue about which brand of ramyun to purchase. Junhoe does not say no, but he doesn't say yes either. 

"Let's just take both. There's still breakfast anyway." 

And when Donghyuk's voice mellows down to agree with him, Junhoe looks away both from him and from the camera, half-joking and half-serious as he says, "Let's go." 

He doesn't think he can handle the tingles in his heart much longer. 

  
  


He couldn't remember when the pieces had started to put themselves together. 

If there's one thing Junhoe would want to change about himself, that is to enhance his ability to pick up on things. To be more perceptive.

Because then, he would have known exactly when he had started to get all these feelings for Donghyuk.

* * *

Donghyuk wishes he can just smack Bobby right at the back of his head sometimes. Or conjure a magic spell that could make him shut up until he gets the message - he could work with just about anything, really. 

"So?" 

Donghyuk ignores him committedly as he takes out the goods from the bags, placing them on the table the staff has arranged for them right beside the tent. 

The rest of the members are busy with a little game of football, all except for Jinhwan, who's lounging below a tree, laughing at the lot of them when needed. 

Bobby nudges him at the side, a little too hard for Donghyuk's limited patience. " _So_?" The older prods, and Donghyuk finally lifts his head to pierce him with a glare. 

" _'So' what_?" 

"Did the grocery trip make up for the little lost time?" 

Donghyuk allows himself a laugh despite the creeping irritation coming on. 

"Aren't you being too dramatic for a 2-week vacation?" 

Bobby appears to ponder for a moment. "Weren't you the one crying to me about missing him-" 

" _Hyung, shut up_." 

Bobby chuckles, raising both hands as if in surrender. "Okay, okay." 

He lets the older hang around him for a few more minutes only because he has finally dropped the topic. Bobby reproaches him for his brand choices, and Donghyuk, never the one to back out from a petty banter, retaliates. Eventually, Bobby opens a bag of chips supposedly reserved for later, and there’s nothing Donghyuk could do but sigh, and reach a hand inside to take a handful for himself. 

When Bobby finally decides that he’s sick of his presence, he skitters off towards the rest, Donghyuk watching as he jumps into the game as if he’s been in the whole time. A series of protests erupt from Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, and Donghyuk laughs along only for a short moment. 

His eyes land on the man standing right in the center of the little field, his sharp eyes flitting from one member to the other, a small smile adorning his lips. 

Donghyuk allows himself to shamelessly stare. He can’t even bring himself to care about getting caught because well, he’s been doing it for _years_ , and Junhoe has never stared back. 

He still doesn’t. 

If he should be honest, the quick shopping trip did make up for the longing that had been clawing at his chest for _weeks_. The company had granted them a two-week off, and naturally, the members had dispersed to spend the time with their families. Fourteen days isn’t even that long, but when you have offered a piece of your heart to someone special, you find yourself seeking for that other piece (read: that special person), and it’s as if you can’t even last a day without seeing them. 

Donghyuk had been no exception. 

During his solo interview, he had reasoned out that he had no idea how to put up a tent, leaving him to settle with the easier option - grocery shopping. 

When he had realized that they had been paired up, Donghyuk was more than elated. His chest burst into the kind of warmth the first rays of sunlight brings forth to a new day, and the truth is, he only offered to do the shopping just so he could spend alone time with Junhoe. 

Despite the unrequited gestures and affections, despite the fact that he might never receive a _yes_ if he finally decides to confess, Donghyuk is content with whatever they have and whatever they are now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to get this out of my system before ep3 drops. based on the previews, i believe jundong got rid of eo as partners and switched w the other pairs lmao
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/excorde)


End file.
